mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 8
How Dare You!, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 8, is the eighth episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Crescent Belle found out what Rarity and her friends did to Willowshy, so she plans to upstage her in the talent show. Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Lily Blossom * Cherry Pie * Honey Rays * more TBA Story skip to later. ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (Crescent Belle, Gingerbella, and Maryanne are sitting at a table enjoying their lunch.) * Crescent Belle: Hmm. What's taking Willowshy so long? * Maryanne: You haven't seen her? * Gingerbella: Oh. Maybe she turned invisible. That's why we can't see her. * Crescent Belle: (sighs) That can't be it. We should go look for her right now. * Maryanne: No need. She's coming this way. (They notice the purple pegasus slightly staggering towards them. There are bandages on Willowshy's forelegs, left wing, and right cheek. They also noticed that she has a blackeye and her mane/tail are slightly unkempt.) * Gingerbella: (panicked) Willowshy! Did you give yourself a terrifying makeover?! (She gets a round of confused looks in her direction.) * Crescent Belle: Willowshy! What happened to you? * Willowshy: Oh, girls. It's not a big deal. I just got beat up, that's all. * Maryanne: Let me guess; Rarity and her friends? * Willowshy: How did you know? * Gingerbella: Ugh! They can't get away with hurting sweet Willowshy! * Crescent Belle: Yeah. But I won't resort to violence. I really hope I upstage Rarity at the talent show tomorrow night. (Pyrohoof, Balloon Pop, and Shadow Gloom show up. All three stared at Maryanne suspiciously.) * Pyrohoof: Uh, Crescent? (pointing to Maryanne) What's she doing at our table? And... (notices Willowshy) ...what happened to Willowshy?! * Crescent Belle: Long story short...Maryanne's not Rarity's friend anymore. And Willowshy got beaten up by her and her friends. * Balloon Pop: For real? * Maryanne: I'm afraid so. * Shadow Gloom: I cannot believe what I'm hearing. (Just then, Rarity and her four friends walk past the table. Crescent instantly gets off of her seat and steps in front of them, forcing them to stop.) * Crescent Belle: Hey, Rarity. I heard from Willowshy that you beat her up. * Rarity: Well, of course we did. Now can you step aside? I have some very important things to do and they certainly don't involve you. * Crescent Belle: I bet you're still angry about Maryanne deciding not to be your friend anymore. * Rarity: (scoffs) I am not! * Maryanne: Well, maybe you are. (The white unicorn growls under her breath and just before she could walk away, she noticed Shadow and smiled wickedly. Then she slid up to him.) * Rarity: (sweet-talk) Oh, my! Shadow Gloom, have I ever told you how green and black looks wonderful on you? * Shadow Gloom: (distrusting) Where is this going, Rarity? * Pyrohoof: Rarity, leave him alone. * Rarity: (sweet-talk) What? I can't talk to Shadow? I think those midnight black curls look very elegant. (takes Shadow by the wing) Excuse me while I have a little chat with him. (The five mares walked off with Shadow being dragged behind by Rarity.) * Gingerbella: What's gonna happen to Shadow? * Pyrohoof: Hopefully, they don't do anything stupid to him. * Crescent Belle: We should go and follow them, to make sure she's not planning on forcing Shadow to betray us. * Balloon Pop: Wait! Wait! My Balloon Sense is tingling! (tail twitches) I have a feeling they're going to Rarity's dorm room. * Crescent Belle: Balloon Sense? * Maryanne: It's just this weird ability that he has. ~(Scene: Rarity's Dorm Room)~ (The five popular girls and Shadow are here. Once Lily Blossom closes the door, they all gathered at the rug.) * Shadow Gloom: (distrusting) Why have you brought me here? * Rarity: (sweet-talk) Now, now, Shadow. Let's not get aggressive. You're in my ''dorm room now. * '''Shadow Gloom:' Wait. You have a room to yourself? * Pinkie Pie: She sure does! She's lucky! * Lily Blossom: And I ''was the unlucky one here since I had to share a room with Maryanne. Ugh. * '''Rarity:' Let's never mention that name anymore. Alright, girls. This is quite big. Shadow, we don't normally allow other ponies into our conversation. But I'm feeling particularly generous today. * Pinkie Pie: It's like you're part of our group! * Twilight Sparkle: Hmph. Maybe. * Shadow Gloom: What? * Rarity: Just ignore Twilight. She's just confused. Anyways, can we start on Honey Rays' complextion? * Cherry Pie: Oh my gosh! What has that girl been doing? * Lily Blossom: She seriously needs some foundation tips. * Rarity: And her mane color? Totally off-point. * Twilight Sparkle: Everything about her is off-point. (The girls share a laugh then turn to Shadow, as if expecting him to come up with an insult.) * Shadow Gloom: I've never really spoken to Honey Rays, so I guess I can't make any judgements. * Rarity: But you've seen her. What do you think? * Shadow Gloom: Well, isn't it right to get to know somepony before judging them? * Rarity: Shadow, honestly, that's for losers. * Shadow Gloom: What? * Rarity: Okay. I'm getting bored of this topic. * Cherry Pie: (grinning wickedly) Who here is enjoying that Rainbow Surf? I know you are, Twi. * Shadow Gloom: So you're currently dating him. * Twilight Sparkle: Well...I wouldn't call it dating, but... * Pinkie Pie: She is dating him. * Rarity: And it's hard to believe that most of his friends are weirdos. * Shadow Gloom: Who says they're weird? That's just who they are. * Lily Blossom: Well, not just them. There's his sister, Windy Rush. She gets in trouble all the time, all thanks to her terrible temper. * Rarity: Now, Shadow. Those weirdos don't have to be your friends anymore. We know they're only friends with you because they're not afraid of you. * Shadow Gloom: That's not true. * Rarity: (sighs) Maybe to you, but...you're starting to grow on me. So, you're friends with Crescent Belle and the other four, correct? * Shadow Gloom: Yes. * Rarity: Well...what was it like? Being with losers like them mustn't been easy. * Shadow Gloom: Well, it was fun. * Twilight Sparkle: Shadow, you don't have to lie to us. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah! * Shadow Gloom: No. It's not a lie. And I'm not exactly a true friend if I'm going to talk about them behind my back. If this is all you girls do...just talk behind others' backs and don't think it'll hurt their feelings, then I don't want to be a part of it. (The green pegasus leaves the room.) * Rarity: (angry) Well, maybe you're better off not being a part of it! * Cherry Pie: Uh, Rarity? Are you okay? * Rarity: (angry) I'm fine, Cherry Pie. (scoffs) I need a hoof spa. ~(Scene: Hallway in Sunshine Dorm building)~ (Shadow is hovering slowly in the hallway when he suddenly bumps into a pale pink Earth pony mare with yellow eyes and golden yellow/orange mane/tail---Honey Rays.) * Honey Rays: Oh...hi, Shadow Gloom. * Shadow Gloom: Hi. (She walks away confused. Here comes Crescent and the other five.) * Crescent Belle: Oh, Shadow! There you are! * Maryanne: What happened in there? * Shadow Gloom: I'm pretty sure Rarity was trying to make me popular so that I'll be forced to stop being friends with all of you. * Pyrohoof: She wouldn't dare! * Willowshy: And we know you wouldn't do something like that. * Maryanne: That Rarity is so predictable. * Crescent Belle: Come on. Class will start in two minutes. Let's just forget this ever happened. (The seven friends make their exit.) --- To be continued...